Układanka
by Kumm
Summary: Kiedy kobieta stara się czemuś zapobiec, a w rezultacie wpada w ręce innej kobiety...


**Układanka**

W salonie wrzało od rozmów roześmianych gości i muzyki płynącej ze ślicznych, drogocennych instrumentów kwartetu skrzypcowego; co chwilę ktoś wybuchał głośnym śmiechem. Zupełnie nie przypominało mi to wszystko bogatej, czystokrwistej rodziny pełnej służących Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. W tłumie dostrzegłam wysokiego przystojnego chłopaka sunącego dostojnie w moją stronę. Był wyraźnie zdziwiony moją wizytą – ujrzałam to w jego wiecznie roześmianych, pobłyskujących dziko oczach.  
– Co ty tu robisz? – syknął, ciągnąc mnie delikatnie za ramię do zacisznego kąta w salonie. – Nie powinnaś była tu przychodzić.  
Ludzie zebrani w pokoju umilkli natychmiast przypatrując nam się ciekawie. Od razu wyczułam niezadowolenie i dezaprobatę, jaką mnie darzyli, choć wcale mnie nie znali! To było do przewidzenia, byłam na to przygotowana, w końcu byli _lepsi_. Mogli sobie pozwolić na przebieranie w znajomych i patrzenie na wszystkich z góry. Szczególnie na _szlamy_.  
- O co chodzi? – szepnął Syriusz wpatrując się we mnie z niecierpliwością. Był wyraźnie podenerwowany.  
- Przepraszam – zaczęłam nieśmiało. – Nie miałam pojęcie, że – wskazałam głową na zebrane towarzystwo.  
- Nie szkodzi – rzucił niedbale chłopak.  
- James zachorował. Wiem, że się pokłóciliście, ale to bardzo poważne i myślę, że… że powinieneś się z nim zobaczyć – wyrzuciłam z siebie zastanawiając się, co z tej paplaniny zrozumiał Syriusz.  
On tylko stał zdumiony, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi lśniącymi oczami. Dziwnie się poczułam mając na sobie tyle wrogich spojrzeń, więc splotłam dłonie i obrzuciłam Syriusza błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie lubiłam, kiedy się we mnie tak wpatrywano, to było, co najmniej, krępujące. Do tego… coś mi podpowiadało, że moje odwiedziny nie przyniosą niczego dobrego – ani mi, ani jemu.  
- Nie sądzę, by on chciał, żebym do niego przyszedł. – Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy mówił to z żalem, czy też z niechęcią.  
- Chyba nie zamierzasz tak po prostu zakończyć tej przyjaźni, co? – syknęłam.  
- Wiesz dobrze, że ona już dawno się skończyła – warknął zmarszczywszy czoło.  
- Mylisz się – starałam się nie podnosić głosu, choć przychodziło mi to z trudem. Denerwował mnie swoim zachowaniem. Zarówno on, jak i James. Nie myślałam, że tak łatwo zrezygnują z siebie, że tak łatwo odpuszczą.  
Goście zaczęli się nieco niecierpliwić naszą konwersacją, co dawali mi jasno do zrozumienia cmokając z niezadowoleniem i szepcząc między sobą na tyle głośno, bym wszystko usłyszała. Spojrzałam przelękniona na Syriusza, szukając w nim jakiegoś ratunku, jakiegoś ciepła, ale on nawet na mnie nie patrzył. Stał do mnie bokiem, w najciemniejszym punkcie pokoju, wyraźnie zamyślony. Światło kryształowej lampy rzucało na niego niewyraźną poświatę, oświetlając jego ostry profil i kruczoczarne włosy. Miał brązowawą karnację, jakby był wiecznie opalony. Do tego jego oczy były tak nienaturalnie ciemne, bezwzględne, a jednocześnie… roześmiane. Bałam się ich. Czasami, gdy spoglądał na mnie w czasie lekcji, mimo woli oblewałam się rumieńcem, a po plecach przebiegały mi ciarki. Miał w sobie coś brutalnego i ostrego; ludzie czuli do niego respekt. I choć się tego zarzekał, wyglądał na kogoś _lepszego_ – widać było to po jego ruchach i gestach – dostojnych i wyniosłych.  
- Dlaczego przyszłaś osobiście? Przecież mogłaś wysłać sowę – zastanawiał się na głos Syriusz, zupełnie zbijając mnie z tropu.  
- Wiesz, że coś jej się stało ze skrzydłem – odparłam szybko.  
- Ach, no tak… - westchnął Syriusz, uśmiechając się do mnie – doskonale wiedział, że w ten sposób mnie złamie.  
- No i… chciałam cię zobaczyć – wyznałam bełkocząc niewyraźnie.  
Po tym wyznaniu zapadła między nami cisza, a ja czułam, że policzki czerwienieją mi coraz bardziej, zlewając się z moimi rudymi włosami. Odwróciłam spojrzenie chcąc zająć się czymś innym; natrafiłam na obrazy wiszące na ścianie obok, jednak i tam ujrzałam mojego prześladowcę.  
- Syriuszu, może przedstawisz nam swoją koleżankę? – głos czarnowłosej kobiety zupełnie mnie zaskoczył. Spojrzałam na nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam matki i syna, którzy tak by się od siebie różnili. Ona była drobną osóbką o dużych, szarych oczach i pełnych ustach. Syriusz był wysoki i bardzo umięśniony; postawieni obok siebie musieli wyglądać wręcz komicznie. Jedyne, co mieli podobne, to włosy – czarne i niezmiernie gęste.  
Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zmieszany, jakby szukał we mnie pozwolenia na wyjawienie mojego imienia.  
- Matko, to jest Lily Evans, moja koleżanka z…. – _Gryffindoru_, zdawał się dokończyć w myślach. Nie zdziwiłam się, że umilkł. Nie wstydziliśmy się tego, do jakiego domu należymy, jednak, dla świętego spokoju, lepiej było nie wymawiać jego nazwy na głos. Tym bardziej w towarzystwie Ślizgonów, służących Lordem Voldemortem. Jednak goście domyślili się, skąd się znamy, i spojrzeli na mnie z nieskrywaną pogardą.  
- Witam – odezwała się do mnie z wyższością pani Black. – Może zostaniesz z nami na kolacji?  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – szybko wtrącił Syriusz, chcąc uratować mnie przed upokorzeniem, jakiego na pewno bym doświadczyła, gdybym została. – Lily właśnie wychodzi.  
- Tak, bardzo dziękuję – skwitowałam niepewnym uśmiechem i ruszyłam do wyjścia. Czułam na plecacach obrażone spojrzenia _czystokrwistych_ i ciche pomrukiwania, z których wyłapałam „szlama" i „Gryfonka". Od razu postanowiłam sobie, że nigdy więcej już tu nie zawitam, którego to słowa, jak się później okazało, i tak nie dotrzymałam.  
Syriusz odprowadził mnie do holu wypełnionego eleganckimi płaszczami porozwieszanymi na, równie dostojnych, pozłacanych wieszakach zakończonych głowami węży – symbolem Slytherinu. Uśmiechnęłam się z pogardą. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Ślizgoni zawsze obnosili się ze swoim pochodzeniem; jak dla mnie, to było wręcz głupie, a może i puste. Równie dobrze uczniowie z pozostałych domów mogli się zachowywać w podobny sposób, a jednak nie robili tego. Może po prostu „potomkowie Salazara" mieli kompleksy? Chcieli się przez to dowartościować? Postanowiłam zastanowić się nad tym kiedy indziej, w zamian za to spojrzałam na Syriusza, który właśnie obwiązywał mi wokół szyi szalik.  
- Mówiłeś, że cię nienawidzą – wymamrotałam.  
- Jest… impreza – parsknął, bawiąc się frywolnie moim szalikiem. – Robią dobrą minę do złej gry. Myślą, że to wszystko zmieni. Że będę _normalny_. – Nie odpowiedziałam. – Lily… myślę, że powinniśmy skończyć – powiedział nagle, mocniej ściskając pompony mojej czapki. Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Skończyć – z czym? Już otwierałam usta, żeby go o to zapytać, jednak on kontynuował: – James jest w tobie zakochany, a ja jestem… byłem jego najlepszym kumplem. Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy znowu się przyjaźnili, choć to chyba niemożliwe, musimy skończyć z tym wszystkim. – Powiedział to tak szybko, i tak nagle, że sens jego słów z trudem docierał mi do mózgu. Jak to? Chciał ze mną zerwać? Tak po prostu? Tak nagle? Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech, postanowiwszy się opanować.  
- Chcę, żebyście się pogodzili – szepnęłam. – Ale chcę też być z tobą…  
- Nie można połączyć tych dwóch rzeczy – przerwał mi Syriusz. Był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, a ton jego głosu ostry i raniący. – Jeśli będziemy razem ani ty, ani ja już nie pogadamy z Jamesem. Pewnie także stracimy Lupina i Petera. A później, co? Jeśli się pokłócimy… zerwiemy… co będzie dalej? Uważam, że lepiej by było, dla wszystkich, gdybyśmy zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Nadal będziemy się widywać i nie stracimy kumpli.  
Czekał, aż coś powiem, jednak nawet nie próbowałam się odezwać wiedząc, że łzy zaraz same spłyną mi po policzkach. Każde kolejne słowo rozrywało część mojego serca, pozostawiając je podziurawione i… niepełne. Poczułam, jakby ktoś wyrwał ze mnie jakieś silne uczucie. Takie, bez którego nie dało się normalnie funkcjonować. Nie chciałam w to wszystko uwierzyć, ale Syriusz mówił całkiem poważnie. Jego oczy pozbawione były dzikiego blasku, na którego miejscu pojawiła się powaga i stanowczość. Nie mogłam się jednak dopatrzyć smutku, choćby cienia żalu. Otrząsnęłam się, bo nagle tą ciężką, dławiącą ciszę rozwiał trzask dochodzący sprzed drzwi wyjściowych, tuż obok nas. Aż podskoczyliśmy. Po chwili ktoś uderzył w mosiądz i Syriusz jednym susem doskoczył do drzwi. Był taki lekki i pełen entuzjazmu. Nie podobało mi się to: w końcu przed chwilą zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną. W końcu właśnie stracił kogoś ważnego. Chociaż nie, on nie czuł pustki tłumacząc sobie, że będziemy przyjaciółmi, że będzie mnie widywał tak często, jak to było do tej pory. Tak, był realistą. Nienawidziłam go za to. Tak bardzo chciałam dopatrzyć się w jego oczach żalu… Tymczasem do holu weszły cztery kobiety – wszystkie wyjątkowo piękne i eleganckie. Szły dumnym, lekkim krokiem; wydawało mi się, że idąc nie dotykają nawet podłogi, a po prostu suną w powietrzu. Ich ruchy były takie zwiewne i delikatne. Takie dostojne. Pierwsze dwie uśmiechały się lekko, całując po kolei na powitanie Syriusza. Były do siebie bardzo podobne: miały delikatne, równe rysy i śliczne jasne oczy; jedna z nich jednak była blondynką, a druga szatynką. Zaraz za nimi weszła ich matka: jej rysy były za to mocne i stanowcze; przemknęło mi przez myśl, że na pewno to ona była głową rodziny, to ona rządziła, nie jej mąż. Ubrana w ciemną, sięgająca ziemi suknię, kroczyła równie lekko, co jej córki, jednak w jej ruchach dostrzegłam nieco więcej siły, pewnego nacisku. Może pewności siebie? Żadna z nich mnie nie zauważyła. Stałam wtulona w płaszcze, zadowolona, że mogę wymknąć się do domu bez zgryźliwych komentarzy i zbędnych pytań, do czasu, aż drzwi nie zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem i spojrzała na mnie para oczu tak ciemnych i głębokich, że aż zadrżałam. Dziewczyna stała przez chwilę przyglądając mi się z ciekawością, by po chwili, jakbym nie była godna jej uwagi, przeniosła spojrzenie na Syriusza.  
-Witaj – jej głos był melodyjny i przesycony słodyczą – kuzynie.  
- Witaj, Bello – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. To był ten uśmiech, który lubiłam najbardziej, którym zawsze mnie obdarzał, gdy tylko mnie spotykał. Nie spodobało mi się, że tym samym uśmiechem wita inną dziewczynę, jednak puściłam to mimo woli, przypomniawszy sobie, że Bella jest jego kuzynką.  
- To twoja dziewczyna? – wskazała na mnie.  
- Przyjaciółka – sprostował.  
Bella jeszcze chwilę mi się przypatrywała. Zdawało mi się, że chce mi coś przekazać, jednak zupełnie nic nie rozumiałam. Tymczasem zsunęła z ramion czarny płaszczyk odsłaniając bladą gładką skórę i krwistoczerwoną suknię z dekoltem idealnie podkreślającym jej krągłości. Syriusz, jak ja, przypatrywał się jej z cichym zachwytem. Jednak ja robiłam to z zazdrości, a on z wyraźnego zafascynowania. Postanowiłam, czym prędzej opuścić ten dom. Pożegnałam się, więc z moim przyjacielem i już miałam wyjść, kiedy Bellatriks zatrzymała mnie swoim melodyjnym głosem.  
- Mam nadzieję, że będę miała okazję lepiej cię poznać. – I znowu, nie wiedziałam po raz który tego wieczora, nie miałam pojęcia, czy mówi to szczerze, czy złośliwie. Uznałam, że drugi wariant jest o wiele bardziej możliwy i czym prędzej aportowałam się do domu…

***

Gwiazdka zbliżała się nieubłaganie, a stan zdrowia Jamesa pogarszał się z dnia na dzień.  
Syriusz go nie odwiedzał, chociaż wyraźnie mi to obiecał, kiedy ostatnim razem się żegnaliśmy, gdy mnie rzucił. Do tego czasu udało mi się pozbierać wyrwane kawałki serca: uznałam, że nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać tego przykrego zdarzenia, że nie ma sensu płakać i użalać się nad sobą, a wziąć się w garść i żyć dalej. Na początku nie było to łatwe – pierwsze dni przepłakałam w samotności, ale następne poświęciłam na przemyślenia odnośne naszego związku i tego, co z niego pozostało. Doszłam do wniosku, że tak naprawdę z Syriuszem nigdy nie łączyło mnie nic więcej, niż przyjaźń i flirt. Zwykły, młodzieńczy flirt. Nigdy też się nie pocałowaliśmy; zawsze zatrzymywaliśmy się na trzymaniu za rękę i przytulaniu. To nam wystarczyło. Przynajmniej mi… przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. W pierwszej fazie przemyśleń obarczałam się winą, wypominając sobie, że nie dałam mu tego, czego ode mnie naprawdę oczekiwał. W drugiej fazie przemyśleń zdałam sobie sprawę, że to on powinien zainicjować jakieś zmiany, a nie ja. Głowę miałam pełną przeróżnych myśli i trudno mi je było pozbierać. Raz pragnęłam tego, a zaraz, czego innego. W jednej minucie myślałam tak, a w drugiej zupełnie inaczej. Wszystko to było bardzo zagmatwane, choć wcale tak nie wyglądało. Miałam też nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś w tej całej układance mi brakuje… Jednak z Jamesem było coraz gorzej, postanowiłam porzucić dumę, moje przemyślenia i postanowienie i odwiedzić Syriusza ponownie. Zapakowałam prezent dla niego w śliczny złoto-czerwony papier, założyłam zielony sweterek ( ten, który lubił najbardziej) i obcisłe czarne spodnie; narzuciłam na siebie kurtkę i aportowałam się na Grimmauld Place. Postanowiłam uwieść go wyglądem, miałam nadzieję, że, ten podsunięty kiedyś przez moją przyjaciółkę, sposób – wypali. Zapukałam do drzwi. Długo nikt się nie odzywał, aż usłyszałam niski głęboki głos Syriusza. Był tak samo zaskoczony, jak ostatnio.  
- Co ty tu robisz? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie był to, uwielbiany przeze mnie, dziki uśmiech, jednak równie oszałamiający. – Wejdź – zaprosił mnie do środka.  
W holu było zimno i ponuro. Pozłacane wieszaki świeciły pustką, tylko na jednym wisiała kurtka, w której rozpoznałam tę, należącą do Syriusza. W domu panowała głucha cisza; jedynie w kuchni ktoś pobrzękiwał talerzami – domyśliłam się, że był to Stworek, skrzat domowy Blacków. Spojrzałam na przystojną twarz mojego przyjaciela i, pomimo ogarniającego mnie chłodu, poczułam w sercu ulgę i przyjemne ciepło. Bałam się tego momentu. Bałam się, że nie będę potrafiła z nim rozmawiać, bo przecież mnie rzucił, nie chciał mnie. Jednak wydawało się, że jedyne, czego mi było potrzeba po tamtym nieszczęsnym dniu, był jego uśmiech. Tak, działał on cuda. Zawsze. Przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Kiedy coś mi nie szło, z kimś się pokłóciłam lub ogólnie miałam chandrę, on jednym spojrzeniem, gestem, jednym uśmiechem, potrafił mnie rozweselić.  
Przypomniałam sobie o prezencie. Podałam mu małe pudełko mamrocząc cicho „proszę".  
- Lily, nie musiałaś! – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, choć wyraźnie był zakłopotany. – Ja nic dla ciebie nie mam…  
- Przestań – przerwałam mu. – Lepiej otwórz. – Chłopak pospiesznie rozerwał papier i otworzył wieczko. Na dnie czarnego pudełka leżała gruba księga, oprawiona ciemną skórą, z błyszczącym złotym napisem „Latał, jak szaleniec".  
- Na Merlina, Lily! To jest… czy to jest…?  
- Tak, to biografia Daia Llewellyna "Groźnego" – odparłam z dumą. Ta książka była bardzo trudno dostępna i niewielu mogło się poszczycić posiadaniem jej. Syriusz był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Uśmiechał się tak promiennie, że aż mi dech zaparło. Jakby tego było mało podszedł do mnie bliżej, objął w tali i przycisnął mocno do siebie. Przez chwilę tak staliśmy kołysząc się na boki, spleceni w uścisku, aż Syriusz oderwał się ode mnie zapytał: - Słuchaj, moich rodziców nie ma, może być została? – Przytaknęłam z chęcią, zrzucając z siebie kurtkę. Jego uwagę przyjęłam z ulgą. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebowałam – spędzić z nim kilka miłych chwil sam na sam. I wszystko sobie wytłumaczyć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się dziko. – Lubię ten sweterek.  
- Naprawdę? – zgrywałam niewiniątko.  
- Choć, oczywiście, lepiej byłoby ci bez niego – zaśmiał się głośno, a ja poczułam, jak moje policzki płoną. – Żartowałem – przestał się śmiać widząc moją minę. – Chodź.  
Jego pokój był ogromny, ale że było w nim tylko trochę mebli, optycznie sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze większego. Ściany były pokryte czerwoną tapetą, gdzieniegdzie dostrzegłam złote akcenty – Syriusz wyraźnie nie zamierzał kryć się ze swoim prawdziwym domem. Łóżko zostało ustawione niemalże na środku pokoju, udekorowane atłasowymi poduszkami sprawiało wrażenie królewskiego. Pod oknem stało duże ciemnobrązowe biurko, po przeciwległej stronie wznosiła się wielka szafa, a obok niej pozłacane lustro. Usiadłam ostrożnie na łóżku nie chcąc za bardzo niszczyć nieskazitelnej gładkości narzuty i rozejrzałam się z fascynacją. Na ścianie wisiało zdjęcie; postaci na nim śmiały się i ruszały – nie mogły usiedzieć w miejscu nawet w trakcie pozowania. Uśmiechnęłam się mimo woli i podeszłam do fotografii. Staliśmy tam wszyscy w piątkę: po lewej mały Peter – nieco zawstydzony, ale wyraźnie podekscytowany obok niego Remus z poważną miną, choć w jego szklistych oczach można było dostrzec iskierki radości; na środku ja cała rozpromieniona; obok mnie, jak przyklejony, stał James – był roześmiany i pełen życia, obejmował mnie. A z tyłu, nad wszystkimi, widniała głowa Syriusza: był taki przystojny ze swoimi ciemnymi długimi włosami, zawadiackim uśmiechem i lśniącymi oczami. Podeszłam bliżej. Na mojej talii spoczywały jego dłonie. Zarumieniłam się.  
- Słuchaj – zaczął prawdziwy Syriusz stojący tuż obok – zaraz tu będzie Bellatriks. Ciotka prosiła, żeby mi coś przekazała. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać?  
Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć drzwi wejściowe drgnęły nieznacznie pod lekkimi, acz stanowczymi ciosami. Syriusz ruszył do holu, a ja usiadłam z powrotem na łóżku oddychając ciężko. Już zaraz miałam ją znowu zobaczyć! Drgnęłam na samo wspomnienie jej bladej skóry, tak bardzo kobiecych, dojrzałych krągłościach. Kroki były coraz bliżej. Szarpnęłam włosy chcąc sprawdzić, czy czasem nie są rozczochrane. Skrzypnęły drzwi. Zamarłam w bezruchu i bezdechu. I oto ona…  
- Lily, jak miło cię wiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się do mnie odsłaniając białe równe zęby. Znowu nie wiedziałam, czy jest szczera, czy tylko udaje.  
Przeszła przez pokój wypełniając go mocnym duszącym, a jednocześnie tak słodkim i kobiecym, zapachem, że zamarłam próbując zachować go w pamięci, by później móc go sobie odtworzyć. Nie było to normalne z mojej strony, doskonale o tym wiedziałam, ale ta woń… była po prostu niepowtarzalna. Syriusz przypatrywał nam się przez chwilę i odniosłam niemiłe wrażenie, że próbował nas porównać. Jeśli naprawdę tak było, to oczywiście byłam skazana na przegraną.  
- Słuchaj – przerwał niezręczną ciszę; obie natychmiast odwróciłyśmy się w jego stronę nie bardzo wiedząc, do której z nas się zwrócił. – Słuchajcie – sprostował ze śmiechem. – Na chwilkę muszę was zostawić. Dosłownie dziesięć minutek – puścił mi oko. – Mogę was zostawić… same? – uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, ale wyczułam w jego głosie pewną obawę.  
- Jasne – machnęła ręką Bellatriks. – Prawda, Lily?  
- Oczywiście. – Coś mi mówiło, że mój, niewykorzystywany od dłuższego czasu, głos był drżący i ochrypły. Odchrząknęłam subtelnie.  
- Dobra, niedługo będę z powrotem. – Syriusz jeszcze raz na nas spojrzał i wyszedł pozostawiając nas sam na sam.  
Poczułam mrowienie w brzuchu – nie do końca wiedziałam, czy było to podniecenie spowodowane towarzystwem tej bladoskórej piękności, czy też strachu, że uprzejma dotąd Bella da upust swoim uczuciom – nienawiści i obrzydzeniu – i na mnie naskoczy. Ona jednak stała przy oknie okrytym grubą kotarą i zerkała zza niej swoimi ciemnymi oczami, jakby zupełnie nieobecna. Czułam się głupio tak się w nią wpatrując, jednak była wyjątkowo śliczna. Tym razem ramiona przykryte miała ciemnozielonym bolerkiem z czarną lśniącą bronką i równie ciemną suknią sięgającą niemal do ziemi, gdzie niegdzie posrebrzaną. Kruczoczarne loki spięte miała w schludną kitkę, choć pojedyncze kosmyki już dawno wydostały się z objęć wstążki. Zawsze byłam dumna z moich włosów, które uważałam za wyjątkowo długie, jednak musiałam przyznać, że były niczym w porównaniu z tymi ślicznymi ciemnymi lokami sięgającymi talii. Bella drgnęła i aż podskoczyłam na łóżku przyłapana na wpatrywaniu się w nią rozmarzonym spojrzeniem.  
- To jak, jesteście razem? – zapytała niespodziewanie.  
- Ee… nie, nie jesteśmy – odparłam nie kryjąc smutku. – Dlaczego pytasz? – Postanowiłam nie robić z siebie głupiej idiotki, za jaką mnie pewnie miała, tylko trzymać się mocno i grać ostro.  
- Co chwilę cię z nim widzę – syknęła, jakby nie bardzo zadowolona z tego faktu.  
- To źle? – uniosłam brew.  
- Jesteś szlamą? – rzuciła nagle ignorując moje pytanie.  
Zmarszczyłam czoło. Nienawidziłam tego określenia, jakbym była jakaś gorsza od nich, czystokrwistych. Nabrałam powietrza i wypuściłam je z kolejnym słowem.  
- Nie.  
Bella spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Nie oczekiwała takiej odpowiedzi, ale szybko pojęła, o co mi chodzi.  
- Inaczej… twoi rodzice są czarodziejami?  
- Nie - odparłam ponownie, zaciskając szczęki.  
Przez jej bladą twarz przeszedł grymas drwiny, jednak szybko ustąpił miejsca fascynacji, na którą nie byłam przygotowana. Czarnowłosa piękność podeszła do mnie, lecz zatrzymała się przy łóżku dotknąwszy ciemnej narzuty.  
-Wiesz – zaczęła zamyślona gładząc materiał długimi smukłymi palcami. – Nigdy jeszcze nie przeleciałam szlamy… - spojrzała na mnie wymownie spod wachlarzu gęstych rzęs.  
Siedziałam oniemiała. Niezupełnie rozumiałam jej słowa, a może po prostu nie chciałam ich zrozumieć, ale zanim w pełni pojęłam ich sens, Bella usiadła obok mnie, na łóżku i dotknęła mojej dłoni. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, kiedy zimne opuszki jej palców zetknęły się z moją ciepłą skórą. Nie cofnęłam dłoni. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, chciałam, żeby mnie dotykała. W tych kilkunastu zaledwie sekundach, podczas których pieściła mnie delikatnie, przez głowę przemknęło mi wiele myśli. Zastanawiałam się, czy ona od urodzenia jest taka zimna, czy może jest to spowodowane złym krążeniem krwi? Czy może była to cecha dziedziczna, a jeśli tak, to czy wszyscy _czystokrwiści_ mieli taką chłodną skórę? Bellatriks przysunęła się do mnie bliżej i ponownie poczułam jej wspaniały zapach. Kiedy gładziła lodowatymi dłońmi moją szyję poirytowana spostrzegłam, że cała się trzęsę. Nie potrafiłam… nie chciałam się ruszyć ani tym bardziej uciec. To było coś, czego pragnęłam od zawsze. To było coś nowego, innego, niż dotychczasowe przeżycia. Tu nie było miejsca na miłość. Tylko dzikie pożądanie. Powoli zbliżała się do mnie coraz bliżej i bliżej. Była naprawdę cudowna ze swoimi dużymi oczami i pełnymi ustami. Miała regularne, wyniosłe rysy twarzy i coś dzikiego w spojrzeniu, ale to wszystko tylko dodawało jej uroku. I zanim zdążyła musnąć mój policzek nachyliłam się nad nią i złożyłam na jej wargach namiętny pocałunek. Bella odwzajemniła go i po chwili nasze języki splotły się w brutalnym tańcu. Czułam jej smak – był wyjątkowy, lekko czekoladowy z kropelką wina. Nie mogłam się od niej oderwać. Jednym ruchem rozpięłam czarną brożkę i bolerko z szelestem opadło na łóżko, a ja mogłam się rozkoszować miękkością jej nagich ramion. Chcąc odetchnąć Bella oderwała się ode mnie przygryzając mi górną wargę. Mój język zsunął się powoli po jej podbródku i szyi znacząc wilgotną linią przebytą drogę. Teraz ona drżała przyciskając mnie mocno do siebie. Przygryzłam lekko skórę na jej dekolcie, a ona wydała z siebie cichy pomruk. Posunęłam się dalej zsuwając powoli cieniutkie ramiączka, odsłaniając jednocześnie białe piersi. Musnęłam zębami sutek i polizałam go z zapałem nie czekając już na jęki Belli. Ona jednak ścisnęła mocno moją talię i zrzuciła z siebie, by po chwili ocierać się o mnie doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Wysunęła język pieszcząc płatek mojego ucha, składała na mojej szyi pocałunki znacząc ich miejsca czerwonym plamkami. Pociągnęła mnie do góry i niemal zerwała ze mnie sweterek. Rzuciła go niedbale na podłogę i liznęła nagą część mojej piersi. Przycisnęłam ją mocno do siebie poruszając nią rytmicznie, pozwalając by poznała dokładnie mój dekolt i piersi znacząc śliną zdobyty teren. W pewnej chwili podniosła się ze mnie i ułożyła tuż obok kładąc rękę na moim brzuchu. Pocałowała mnie, po czym jej dłoń zsunęła się niżej. Rozpięła guzik, później rozporek i wsunęła palce głębiej pieszcząc mnie z wyczuciem. Jęczałam całując co chwilę jej nagie piersi; objęłam ją mocno chcąc odwzajemnić pieszczoty, kiedy na dole rozległ się trzask. Jak oparzone oderwałyśmy się od siebie, zeskoczyłam z łóżka i naciągnęłam na siebie sweterek, podczas gdy Bella zapinała bronkę przy bolerku. Stałam jak zahipnotyzowana nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie mam się podziać, kiedy pociągnęła mnie za rękę i rzuciła na łóżko kładąc się obok mnie.  
Syriusz zapukał do drzwi, po czym wszedł rozbawiony do pokoju, a gdy ujrzał nas rozłożone na jego posłaniu zamarł zdumiony.  
- Nareszcie! – zawołała Bellatriks zrywając się na równe nogi i dobiegając do niego. – Niepokoiłam się o ciebie – zamruczała obejmując go w pasie i przytulając mocno do siebie.  
Byłam zdezorientowana, jak nigdy dotąd. Czekałam, aż Syriusz odtrąci ją, jednak on zdawał się być zadowolony z jej zachowania. Przez chwilę tulili się do siebie, aż w końcu oderwał się od niej i podszedł do mnie wyjmując z torby małe pudełeczko.  
- Dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się szczerze, jednak mi nie było do śmiechu. Byłam tak wściekła i rozkojarzona, tak upokorzona, że siłą hamowałam łzy napływające mi do oczu. Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Bellatriks patrzy na mnie z pogardą i najchętniej wybuchła by śmiechem.  
- Lily, wszystko w porządku? – Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z powagą.  
- Wy… - wyjąkałam mrugając szybko oczami, jakbym próbowała obudzić się z koszmarnego snu.  
- Oj, może was zostawię – syknęła szyderczo Bella i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami.  
- Sam nie wiem, Lily – zaczął Syriusz wzdychając. – To jest coś wspaniałego… To, co łączy mnie i Bellę.  
- Jak mogłeś? – warknęłam czując, że łzy powoli wydostają się poza obręb oczu. Nie byłam przygotowana na taki cios. Nie dość, że zrobił mi coś takiego, to jeszcze tak niezdarnie to tłumaczył. Jeśli w ogóle można było nazwać to tłumaczeniem. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zważać na swoje słowa, na to, jak one brzmią, i jak mnie ranią. – Ty… cały czas z nią… wtedy też… A ja myślałam, że to wszystko dla Jamesa!  
- Co u niego? – zapytał Syriusz, a ja miałam ochotę go uderzyć.  
- Nienawidzę cię – wrzasnęłam i zeskoczyłam z łóżka. Dopadłam do drzwi, które otworzyła przede mną Bellatriks obrzucając mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem, i pokazała schody prowadzące do holu. Zbiegłam rozwścieczona po stopniach, chwyciłam kurtkę i wypadłam na ciemną ulicę Grimmauld Place. Szybko aportowałam się do domu, gdzie rzuciłam się na łóżko i rozpłakałam, jak małe dziecko. A więc to był ten brakujący element tej strasznej układanki. On miał… romans, zdradzał mnie, a ja, niczego nie podejrzewając, go kochałam! Byłam taka wściekła… i taka zrozpaczona. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułam się gorsza. Gorsza od _czystokrwistych_. I chociaż Syriusz zarzekał się, że nie należy do nich, jakaś cząstka mnie podpowiadała mi, że on nie może tego zmienić, że zawsze będzie, kim jest – _czystokrwistym_ czarodziejem, _lepszym_ ode mnie…  
- Lily? – mama zapukała do drzwi. Po chwili je otworzyła i usiadła obok mnie głaszcząc powoli moje włosy. – Co się stało?  
- Nic – wymamrotałam, wtulając głowę w jej pierś.  
Mama nic nie powiedziała, tylko przytuliła mnie mocno.  
- Lily? – mruknęła po dłuższej chwili.  
- Hm? – chlipnęłam.  
- Co to za płaszcz?  
Odwróciłam się natychmiast. Na moim łóżku leżał czarny płaszczyk Bellatriks…


End file.
